All You Need Is Love
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Set after the breakup. Both receive comfort, Grace from Jane, Wayne from Cho. Meanwhile Jane tries to find a loophole in the rules as the two try to deal ith their breakup, but when Grace's secret is revealed, will they end up back in each others arms?
1. Chapter 1

So, I know I've been gone from Fanfiction for a while, but I've been so busy, so I'd just like to say that for now I won't be continuing my works in progress. For now I will just have one or two stories at a time.

And yes the title is a Beatle's song. Doesn't really have anything do with the story except it is the thing that these two can't seem to figure out, or at least Van Pelt can't. And the first chapter is mainly Van Pelt and her after the breakup.

So this is after the last episode. Which I know has already been done and those stories are great, but I just figured why not and plus I feel so helpless watching the breakup scene over and over.

I know Jane is a little OOC, but I wanted him to be compassionate, so….

I own nothing.

* * *

Grace Van Pelt watched as the elevator doors closed, trapping her in the elevator with Lisbon. Lisbon was standing awkwardly beside her watching her sob, but she didn't care. She wanted to go back to last week when they didn't know that Hightower knew and they were together without having to make heartbreaking choices.

Teresa Lisbon had no idea what to do except kill Jane later. She vaguely remembered Jane slightly calming her down by rubbing her arm. She tentatively reached over and said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Van Pelt sob yelled as she pulled away.

Lisbon stepped back stunned.

"I'm sorry." Van Pelt whispered, exactly the way she had done to Rigsby less than 5 minutes ago.

"It's okay." Lisbon said meaning everything was okay, but she knew it wasn't. Her youngest agent had lost the sparkle that had been in her eyes that had been so visible just such a short while ago.

Van Pelt looked at Lisbon and she could tell things were far from okay. Van Pelt's face and eyes were red and puffy.

The two women rode the elevator in silence as Van Pelt replayed the breakup in her head.

She knew all about resentment and hatred. She already had it from her family but she couldn't bear to have it from Wayne too. But she felt it for herself now.

She couldn't bear all of the responsibility. She was already responsible for her sister's death and she knew that Wayne would've found out and hated her just like her parents and brothers did.

Luckily the elevator doors opened before she could think about her sister. She couldn't move. She was sobbing and her knees felt like they had turned to jelly. She just wanted to lie down and cry.

"Come on." Lisbon said gently grabbing Van Pelt's arm and pulling her towards the parking lot.

………

Patrick Jane was currently hiding just outside the door of the bullpen watching Rigsby.

He was just sitting there. Jane had a feeling that Grace was the one who had ended it. He knew that this was the final straw. He was going to find a way to fix this. As he was in Lisbon's office he called Cho. He figured Cho could get Rigsby to leave.

As he was grabbing the CBI rule book off of Lisbon's bookshelf his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered cheerfully.

"Don't hello me!" Lisbon sharply whispered into the phone. He could hear Grace sobbing in the background. "Get your ass down here and do something."

"Okay woman, calm down." He said as he walked out of Lisbon's office and closed the door behind him.

Several seconds later he was in the parking lot. He saw Lisbon standing helplessly by Grace's car and Grace was sobbing in the front seat.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lisbon asked frantically.

"I'll handle it." Jane said.

"This from the man who ran from the elevator?" Lisbon retorted.

"If you'd rather handle her…." Jane said.

"NO!!!" Lisbon yelled. "Just do something. Hightower is frustrated enough with me and that's before I have two suicidal agents on my hands."

"It'll be okay." Jane said flashing Lisbon his million dollar grin and putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded uncertainly. As he walked towards Grace's car he chuckled at how Lisbon still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He opened the door and slid into the front seat of Grace's familiar Jeep. She had insisted on keeping it instead of the CBI just get her a new car.

Her sobbing hadn't calmed down at all. She silently handed him the keys.

As he started the car he said with a chuckle, "I'll try to drive better than I did last time."

It had no result. He glanced at Grace before he started to turn out of the lot. He had seen spouses and parents of murder victims less heartbroken. And her eyes, the eyes broke his heart all over again. Though they were filled with tears and were as red as could be, they were empty, lifeless.

He pulled out of the parking lot, he saw Cho pull in. They both knew where he was going. This caused Grace to sob even harder.

They drove in silence to Grace's apartment. Just before Jane turned the car off Grace sobbed loudly, "No! Please don't make me go in there. I can't, I just can't…" She trailed off again.

"Okay, you wanna spend the night in my guest room?" Jane asked her.

Grace nodded.

About ten minutes later, they entered Jane's driveway.

He got out and led Van Pelt to the door. Her sobs were gone but now she was just shaking and she looked like a lost child. As he walked to the door, he was glad he had recently put a couch in the living room and furniture in the guest room after Lisbon had nagged him about it.

He sat her down on the couch and asked if she would like some tea. She nodded quietly. There were tear tracks covering her face and she looked like a mess.

"I'll be right back." He said before walking back.

"Jane." Van Pelt said softly.

"Yes, Grace?"

"I made a huge mistake didn't I?" She asked him.

"Grace," he said coming to sit beside her, "I can't tell you that. Only you know."

He started to get up before she spoke again, "I told him that… that… it was because he would hate me, he said no, he wouldn't, but I know he would. I mean we haven't even been together for a year. I don't want that kind of responsibility. When he asked me if I was sure, I told him I know who I am." She said, her eyes filling with tears ago.

"_Do_ you know who you are?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." She said, silent tears falling down her face.

"You will." He said before standing up. "So, how about that tea?" He said smiling and walking towards the kitchen.

"Jane." Van Pelt said again.

"Yes, Grace?"

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said before walking into the kitchen.

When he walked back out of the kitchen, Grace was asleep on his couch. He put the tea on the empty coffee table. She looked sad and alone. Jane could relate.

He walked up to his guest room and brought down a few old knit quits and gently placed them on Grace.

He stroked her cheek and whispered, "You'll get your happy ending Grace, I promise." He said before making his way upstairs with the CBI rulebook in hand.

* * *

What do you think? Review!!!! Next chapter will be of Rigsby's night.


	2. Chapter 2

First, I just wanna thank Imzadi83, veras333, RigsPelt Shipper, leahxlol, leah1219, and GibbsIsMyGod for the awesome reviews!

So, this chapter is basically the events of Rigsby's evening, starting after Grace walks away.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Wayne Rigsby sat at his desk watching Grace walk away.

_I know who I am. _She had said to him. He knew who she was. She was the woman he was in love with. She was the woman he was going to leave the job for. She was the woman who had changed her mind.

He sat in the dark alone. He could hear faint sobs, he already knew whose they were.

He felt frozen like he couldn't move. The woman who in such a short time had mended and strengthened his heart had broken in about two minutes.

He saw Jane. He thought he was being sneaky but he wasn't. Rigsby watched as Jane walked into Lisbon's office. He could faintly see Jane walking around the dark office. He watched him call someone, take a book off of the shelf and then he heard Jane's phone ring. Seconds later Jane had snuck back out and was gone.

Kimball Cho got off of the elevator. He walked slowly towards the bullpen. What he saw astounded him. Rigsby was crying. Cho had never seen him cry before.

He walked slowly towards him. Rigsby looked up at him. Even in the dark, Cho could see the tragic sadness and emptiness in his friend's eyes.

"It wasn't that simple." Rigsby said absentmindedly.

Cho sat on Rigsby's desk. "What happened? I told you job or Van Pelt. You picked Van Pelt." He said before realizing, "Wait, Van Pelt changed her mind?"

"Yeah. Grace changed her mind." Rigsby said. He still couldn't believe it. She had just started telling him she loved him a little while ago and now they weren't together anymore.

"Tell me what happened." Cho said bluntly like Rigsby was a suspect.

"Well, we were gonna go see Hightower. But then she said that she loved me, but she loved the job more. I told her that it didn't matter, I was leaving. But then she says I'd hate her and she didn't want that kind of responsibility. I… I asked her if she was sure and she said she knows who she is. I don't understand. She should know that I could never hate her. I'm in love with her."

"Well," Cho said awkwardly. He was even worse at this than Lisbon was. "Why do you think she changed her mind?"

"I know why she changed her mind. She has a secret. Something so bad, that she has to keep it from me."

"Look, Rigsby. I'm not good at this. I'm not all touchy feely, but I am your friend, so I'm just say it the best I can. Van Pelt loves you. But you have to remember who she is. She's the rookie, the junior agent. Don't you remember how you were when you were the junior agent? You were always scared that you would mess up and you didn't have something like this hanging over your head, not to mention whatever secret she has. Just give her some time, okay?"

"Okay." Rigsby said quietly, trying to fake a smile.

"Now get up." Cho said standing up.

"What?" Rigsby asked confused looking up at his friend.

"There's nothing you can do here, just go home and get some sleep or something." Cho said.

"Okay," Rigsby said.

The two men left and Rigsby drove home.

He opened the door of his apartment. The first thing he saw was Grace's yoga mat. She had left it at his apartment. He tried to shake it off, but everywhere he looked there was something that reminded him of Grace. The healthy food she had made him buy, the lavender shampoo and conditioner. But the bedroom that was the hardest. Her favorite one of his T-shirts that she always wore to bed was strewn haphazardly across the bed. He gently picked it up and breathed in her scent. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Grace was everywhere, in the sheets, in the strands of red hair left on her pillow. Wayne couldn't sleep. He missed her. Not just the sex, but the way she made him laugh, the way they could tell each other anything, well, almost anything, the way she felt so right in his arms, the ways some nights they'd stay up until dawn just talking like they would be doing it for the rest of their lives. He had thought they would.

Suddenly, he was very tired. Emotionally, physically, mentally.

Before he drifted off to sleep he whispered as he did sometimes while she was sleeping, but tonight he added something else.

"I love you Grace Van Pelt. More than anything in the world. When your ready I'll be here.

* * *

So, next chapter will be their first day at work not together. Review please! They make for faster updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is basically the morning after the breakup. Has language, but what do you expect? He's drunk.

So, I wanna thank veras333, Imzadi83, KelzyWolf, lisbon69, pattersk, leahxlol, and Rigspelt Shipper for their awesome reviews on the last chapter.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Patrick Jane was lying on his couch. Everyone thought he was napping, but he was really just observing the team.

Grace Van Pelt sat at her computer. She could barely pay attention. Last night kept running through her head. She wanted to take it all back, but she couldn't because then Wayne would find out and she just knew he would hate her. That morning Jane had taken by her apartment where she had changed. She put on a black collared shirt and grey dress pants. Her red hair was pulled back into a harsh bun and head band. She knew she looked professional, she knew that black and the grey, not to mention the brown of the headband didn't really match, but she didn't care. All she could think about was that she had really broken up with Wayne. It was because of this that it took her so long to realize the date. April 10. Dammit. As if her day wasn't bad enough already.

Kimball Cho watched as Rigsby went to the kitchen for what seemed like the billionth time in just an hour. He walked by Van Pelt's desk. Both avoided each other's gaze. Cho could tell that the job thing wasn't the really reason. As he watched the pain that the two were going through he wondered what secret was so terrible that it was worth this.

Teresa Lisbon sat in her office with Hightower. Jane said he had wanted to talk to them, but while they were waiting Lisbon informed her of Rigsby and Van Pelt's decision.

"Agents Rigsby and Van Pelt will be staying with the team." She said.

"I could've guessed that. Judging by the fact that you're the one telling me and they haven't spoken a word to each other all morning, not even looked at each other." Hightower said briskly as Jane entered the room with a thick book in his hands and a smile on his face.

Wayne Rigsby stood in the kitchen. As he closed the fridge he heard Grace's voice.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He walked out the kitchen. He saw Grace talking to a man, who looked like was in his late fifties, with grey hair. He also looked drunk.

"You bitch." Grace's father said spitting out the words. "Ten years ago today you killed your little sister. You know I put up with your whorish little ass for 17 years before you killed her. But she was always my favorite. You were a bitch then and you're one now." He said raising her hand and slapped her hard.

Rigsby quickly jumped into action.

"Leave her alone. You're drunk." He said stepping between Grace and her father.

"This is a private manner. Get out of the way boy." Her father said drunkenly as Grace slowly snuck around her father.

"No." Rigsby said. By this time the commotion had started to draw crowds.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He said punching Rigsby in the face.

Grace ran off down the hallway. Rigsby could tell she was crying.

He took her father by the arms and slammed him into the wall. "You EVER hurt her again and I will hunt you down and kill you, you miserable son of a bitch." He punched him in the gut before he felt a hand on his back.

"Take a walk Agent Rigsby." Lisbon said. He refused to move. "Now!"

He looked up and realized that Grace was gone. He quickly released her father and ran down the hall.

He looked everywhere and he couldn't find her. Then when he was circling the outside of the building, he saw her, curled in a ball on a bench against the side of the building, so small that he had missed her before.

She heard him and looked up.

"He wasn't like that before. He's not a bad guy." She said sternly to herself and to Rigsby.

"I know. I can tell. Look, Grace, you don't have to tell me anything okay?" He said coming to sit beside her and gently working the bun and headband out of her hair. She leaned against his chest and he stroked her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I… I want to." She said looking up at him tears glistening in her eyes.

"Okay." He said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Ten years ago, it was a Friday night and I was supposed to be having a movie marathon with Reagan, my little sister."

"You lied?" He said feigning shock.

"Yes, now don't interrupt." She said laughing as she slapped him, but then stopped and started to cry again. "She died. She was 15 when she died and it was all my fault." She started to say before becoming overwhelmed in sobs again.

"Grace," he said pulling her close, "We, we don't have to do this if it's too hard."

"No! I need to tell someone and… I trust you more than anyone." She said taking a deep breath. "Michael was a freshman in college. I was towards the end of my junior year in high school and Reagan was towards the end of her freshman year. And William was in seventh grade."

"I always had you pegged for a middle child in a big family." He said softly even though he could feel her body beginning to shake. He felt helpless. The only thing he could do was hold her tighter and let her know he wasn't going to let go.

"We had always been close when we were younger, but when I entered high school, that two year gap seemed like a million year gap. We were supposed to be hanging out for the first time in about a year. Michael was the first freshman quarterback at his college so Mom and Daddy and William all went up to see his game. It was about eleven o'clock. We had just started our third movie. West Side Story. Then my friends called and said that they were at a party and they were drunk and they needed me to come get them. I said I would. Reagan asked if she could come and I told her no. She got angry and I started yelling that my friends needed me, that they were the people I chose to hang out with, that my parents made me hang out with her. The last time I ever saw her alive she was screaming I hate you and throwing pillows at me. When I got to the party my friends weren't even there, they had left with some guys. I didn't mean anything I said to her. She had to know that. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. When I got home, she was… she was… hanging off of the railing on the stairs with a dog leash around her neck. It was my fault. She'd be 25 right now, if it wasn't for me. She wanted to be a surgeon and she would've been a damn good one, but I was a complete and total bitch to my little sister. She was 15. She was practically a baby." Grace said. As she got towards the end she started talking really fast and high pitched.

He looked at her silently. She mistook his silence.

"You hate me don't you? I knew you would. Everyone else does." She said trying to pull away.

"Grace," She refused to look at him, "Look at me. I could never hate you. I love you more than anything, even this."

"But it WAS my fault." She said.

"You didn't know what Reagan would do. No one did. Your parents feel just as guilty, probably even more than you do and they're trying to place the blame. They love you." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I know." She said slowly and tearfully. "The last thing I said to her was that I hated her. She died thinking I hated her. But she meant more to me than my friends, maybe even you."

"I'm sure she appreciates that." Rigsby said laughing.

"Wayne. I'm sorry about last night. I just… I know what rash actions can cause. I can't stand to lose you. You say you won't hate me, but that's exactly what my family said. But promises like that are hard to keep. It's so easy to tell the people that you love that you hate them, but so hard to let them know you were lying."

"I understand Grace. But what if the job wasn't on the line?"

"I love you, Wayne. I want to be with you. I just can't make you give up the job."

"No, Grace, I want to." He said.

"I know you do, but I want to be ready when you do. Ready not to see you every day. Ready to work with someone else. Ready to always be worrying that something would happen and I wouldn't get there in time."

"Grace, I love you, more than anything. I can wait until you're ready."

"I love you too." Grace said softly before kissing Rigsby with a sweet goodbye kiss. He could taste the salty tears.

After they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together.

"Grace, I could never hate you. There aren't any guarantees about us. But I want that chance with you. To have dates outside of our apartments. To not sneak around. To say I love you and not care who hears it and I will wait if it means I get that chance."

"Wayne Rigsby, I promise that when I am ready we will get that chance."


	4. Chapter 4

So, the musical is the awesome spring show that my high school just did. And it reminded me of Rigsby and Van Pelt.

Thanks Teaqueen101, lisbon69, versa333, Rigspelt Shipper, leahxlol, and JTF2 for the reviews.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Patrick Jane lay on his couch. It had been about a month since Rigsby and Van Pelt had broken up. He ran his fingers over the rule book with a solution highlighted that he had hidden under the couch. He had the winning had he was just waiting to be dealt the cards. He heard a soft sound coming from Grace's desk. She was humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Grace." Jane said sitting up.

"What Jane?" She asked not even looking up from the search she was finishing up.

"You're humming." He said smiling and laying back down.

"I was not!" She said.

"You were." Cho and Rigsby said at the same time. Cho instantly went back to his paperwork, but Wayne met her eye and gave her a questioning look before he walked into the kitchen.

Grace Van Pelt knew she was humming. She was humming a song from Zombie Prom, the musical she had starred in as Toffee when she was a senior in high school. She had really been into theatre and choir in addition to cheerleading when she was in high school. But in that year after Reagan died, theatre had been her only escape. On stage she had been Toffee, the good-girl who was in love with a bad boy turned zombie instead of Grace, the popular girl who had caused her sister's suicide. When she was in the play she thought it was stupid and corny, but now she understood because it was kind of like what was going on with Wayne. The only differences were that Wayne was a coworker not a zombie and they weren't in high school. She had dug out an old tape from the performance. She remembered that feeling. On stage she was floating, in her element, like no one could stop her. She remembered this so easily because this was the way Wayne made her feel.

The phone on her desk suddenly rang, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Gracie?" Her father asked. She felt her heart leap at her childhood nickname, at her father's being different, like it used to be.

"Daddy?" She said softly and could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I… I've been in a rehab and therapy program in Des Moines since I… I… hurt you and I just want you to know that I love you. It wasn't your fault, no one saw it coming. I didn't mean anything I said and I know I hurt you more than Reagan's suicide did." As her father said this she could hear him starting to cry as well.

"Daddy, I know that." She said. Tears were starting to fall down her face.

"I just… I want you to know how sorry I am. I love you, Gracie, and nothing will ever change that. And I know I haven't been there for you lately and I should've and I'm sorry, but I want you to know something. Something that I've realized. If you want something, you have to go get it. You can't be scared of the risks or let anyone tell you that you can't have it, or you'll never get anything you want. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay, I have to go. In a little while your mom and I are gonna come out there and spend some time with you."

"See ya later alligator." She said softly like they used to say all the time when she was younger.

"In a while crocodile." Her father said before hanging up.

Grace sat at her desk glancing at Wayne in the kitchen. She stood up and walked towards him with her father's words ringing in her head. _If you want something, you have to go get it. You can't be scared of the risks or let anyone tell you that you can't have it, or you'll never get anything you want._

She wordleesly grabbed his hand and led him into the same room she had led him into before, when she thought she was ready, but now she knew she was.

She leant up and kissed him. After a few seconds of heavenly kissing, they pulled away, but left their faces only a millimeter apart.

"You're ready?" Rigsby said smiling.

"I'm ready." She said smiling at him.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"Now," She said sliding a key in his pocket, "My shift is over and I'm going to go home and when your shift is over you will join me. Then tomorrow we will talk to Hightower. I love you." She said leaning forward softly and quickly kissing him.

"I love you too." He said. After a few seconds she started to pull away. She slowly pulled her hand out of his.

Before walking out of the door, she turned and said, "You better call your stripper and tell her you have a girlfriend. What was her name? Oh yeah, Sweet Kandy with a K." She said teasingly smiling at him before walking out.

* * *

This isn't the end. They don't get their happy ending quite get. Some certain people get in the way. But be patient, they will.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Teaqueen101, veras333, leahxlol, and celticgina for the great reviews.

Sorry my update has taken forever, but it's been a beyond crazy week.

So, the last episode made me kinda POed. Maybe their trying to tell themselves that they've moved on or as some fans on Facebook think it's all just a front and they got back together secretly.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Patrick Jane was currently lying on his couch. He had a feeling he would get to use his winning hand soon. How did he know? Grace and Rigsby came out of the conference room flushed and flustered. Rigsby had been grinning like an idiot for the past few hours.

"What time is it?" Rigsby asked for the millionth time. Well, there was that too.

"5 minutes since you last asked." Jane said.

"5:15." Cho said looking up with a rare amused look. "You get off in 15 minutes. You got a hot date or something?"

This caused Jane to burst into laughter while Rigsby turned red. Cho had been joking but he had hit the mark.

"Package for Mr. Patrick Jane." A UPS man said walking through the doorway carrying a cardboard box about twice the size of a shoebox.

After Jane signed he opened the box. There was a manila envelope on top of a smaller box.

"Rigsby catch!" He yelled throwing the box to Rigsby.

As Rigsby fumbled around trying to open the box, Jane started to read the letter.

As he quickly read it he knew how much of a mistake giving Rigsby the box had been.

It read:

_Mr. Jane. _

_I have missed you. But I must say I am proud to say I now have a gorgeous red-haired agent in my company. I am also proud to say that soon she will join the exclusive ranks that your wife and daughter belong to._

_R.J._

"Rigsby! Don't open that!" Jane yelled, but it was too late. Rigsby had already opened it.

"Oh, God, no!" He yelled pulling a lock of Grace's hair out of the box. He quickly ran out of the bullpen. Cho ran after him.

Jane ran to Lisbon's office, grabbing the box from the desk Rigsby had dropped it on. She wasn't in there.

He turned and asked the nearest agent, "Have you seen Lisbon?"

"She went to see Hightower." He answered.

Jane took off running and burst through the door.

"Mr. Jane?" Hightower asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Red John. He did something to Grace." He said handing the box and letter to Lisbon.

"What?" Lisbon asked standing up.

"I'll get a team over right away." Hightower said before the two left the room.

Wayne Rigsby sat impatiently in the car as Cho drove as fast as possible to Grace's apartment.

As soon as the car entered the parking lot, before it even stopped, Rigsby jumped out and ran to the building.

He ran up the stairs two at a time. When he reached her floor he quickly kicked down the door.

"GRACE!!!!!!!! GRACE!!!!!!!!!!" As he frantically searched Cho came in the door followed by Lisbon and Jane.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!" Rigbsy said, walking outside to the balcony.

"Does he know?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"Know what?" Cho asked.

"Red John?!?" Rigsby yelled. He was panicking and even though he was outside it felt like he was suffocating.

"Oh my god." Lisbon said as they joined him. On the lawn behind her apartment, there was a huge Red John smiley made with red paint.

"No, no, no." He said walking back into the apartment and sitting down in a chair and putting his head in his hands,

"Cho, Hightower is sending a team. Send half of them up here then take the others and come join me out at the field." Lisbon said before exiting the apartment with Cho.

"This is my fault." Jane said coming to sit next to Rigsby. "I was so focused on Hightower, I didn't look for Red John."

Rigsby didn't respond. He didn't know what he was going to do. There was a smiley face. That meant a victim. That victim was Grace.

Jane's cell phone rang. "We found a vic." Lisbon said.

"Oh my God." Jane said.

"But it's not Van Pelt."

"What?" Jane said.

"It was some crackhead. Coroner said she ODed first and the cut was postmortem."

"Okay…" Jane said starting to pace. "Any messages?"

"What's going on?" Rigsby asked, looking up, covered in tears.

"It wasn't Grace." He said and saw brief relief wash over Rigsby's face.

"Jane," Lisbon said, "Her toenails are painted with her own blood and there's a message on her in blood.

"What does it say?"

"48, then a little smiley face."

"Okay, that means we have 2 days to find her alive."

"2 days? Come and meet me and Cho in the parking lot. We need to get a jump on this." Lisbon said.

"Okay." Jane said hanging up. "Okay, let's go."

Rigsby didn't move.

"I… I… think she might die on me."

"Rigsby. Red John could have killed her, but instead he kidnapped her. He gave us 48 hours. If anything, he sticks to what he says. We'll find her in time."

"You have to be right." Rigsby said silently standing up.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there." He said.

He walked into the bedroom.

It was all so familiar. Everything meticulously neat and in order.

The pictures. Some of Grace and her family. One of him. And his favorite, one that had not been there before, framed right above the bed was a picture of the two of them that they got one of Grace's friends, who was a photographer, to come over and take some pictures of them, one day that they both had off when they were bored. They had mainly goofed off, but they did get one good picture. They were on the balcony. He had acted like there was something on the edge then grabbed her waist from behind and swung her around. In the picture they were both laughing and he was leaning down towards her and she was leaning towards him.

"Rigsby?" Jane called.

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

Before he left the room he turned and looked around. _**THIS**_ was his future. _**GRACE**_ was his future. Jane had to be right.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to veras333, leahxlol, Teaqueen101, celticgina, RigsPelt Shipper, Imzadi83, rigspeltfan, and rigspeltforeverxx for their reviews. There seems to be a certain theme here. Three reviewers with RigsPelt in their username. =)

So, can someone PLEASE post the Rigsby and Van Pelt scenes from the last eppy? Even though some of them sucked, like the whole Tiffany thing, there was the one good one like when they're telling each other they've moved on and are standing too close and are like gazing into each other's eyes. We have definitely not seen the end of them.

Okay, also kinda off topic, but according to Wikipedia it will be Jane and that physic lady in danger in the season finale, but a lot of people think it's still gonna be Rigsby or Van Pelt, so IDK.

So, anyway…….

Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything.

* * *

Grace Van Pelt woke up alone in a small room with no windows and a metal door. Her head hurt like hell. She could feel a burning at the base of her neck. She shakily raised her hand. Taser burns. She knew it. As she brought her hand down she noticed that some of her hair hand been cut off.

She stood up from the metal cot with the thin mattress she was currently on. She looked around the room. There wasn't much. The cot, a bucket, and a thin blanket. "What do you want?" She yelled as she walked towards the door.

"What I want," a man said and with a groan a small metal panel slid back and she could see him, wearing a ski mask over his face, "is for Patrick Jane to realize that he needs to focus on ME, not some boss."

"Who are you?"

The man simply laughed.

"You're Red John, aren't you?'

"Yes, my dear, I am." He said slowly opening the door. She tried to run but before she could he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the cot where he handcuffed her and then put chains on her legs and attached them to the bed.

"So you're going to kill me?" She asked looking into his cold eyes as hers started to fill with tears. They were so dark that they looked black.

"I will," he said stroking her face and running his fingers through the tears that were starting to fall, "If your stupid naïve little college do not find you in…" He said looking at a timer on the wall, "Oh, about 46 hours. Imagine poor Agent Rigsby's face when he sees your beautiful blood on that wall."

She spat in his face.

"Oh, I see I hit a nerve. I will be right back." He said getting up and walking out of the door.

A minute later he returned with a tray of food and a bottle of water.

"Now, you are going to eat." He said slamming the tray on her bed.

She held her mouth clamped shut.

"Oh, I see we have a tough one." He said, putting the tray down on the bed.

He put his grimy hands around her neck as her slammed her against the wall.

"Now, I don't want to break my promise, but if you don't listen to me I will kill you now and Agent Rigsby when he comes to find you. We wouldn't want that would we?" He asked her, so close to her ear that she could feel his hot breath.

"No." She said softly.

"That's what I thought." He said removing her handcuffs. "You have ten minutes to eat. And I suggest you do, this will most likely be the last meal you ever eat." He said walking out and closing the door.

Grace sat and looked at the food. She didn't have an appetite at all, but she knew that she would need all of her strength to come up with a plan.

She quickly ate and drank a few sips of water. She threw the tray to the ground and put the bottle of water under the cot. She pulled the thin blanket up to her chin and lay there pretending to be asleep.

Red John walked into the room and picked up the tray, noticing that she was apparently asleep.

"Lazy bitch." He muttered under his breath and walked out.

After Grace heard the door close, she pulled her knees up to her chest and began to sob as the timer above her counted down the hours until he would kill her.

.........

Wayne Rigsby sat at his desk. He had been staring at a photograph of Grace that he usually kept hidden in his desk since the scene. It had been 2 hours since the crime scene and so far no leads at all. He looked at Grace's desk. It looked like she was just out for a second, would be back any minute. He wondered why Red John had chosen her. He would've traded places with her in a second. A sound from Cho's computer aroused him from his thoughts.

"LISBON!" Jane called from where he was sitting impatiently on his couch as he sat up and walked over to Cho's computer. Rigsby lifted his head up and looked hopefully at his friend as Lisbon joined them.

"What do you have?" Lisbon asked.

"I got an ID on Jane Doe. Amy Williams. Been arrested a few times for possession. Last known address was Apartment 2F in the Fairwiew complex in West Sacramento." Cho said as he wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Okay. Go search the apartment and talk to all our informants in that area. She will have crossed passed with Red John or one of his assistants and we need to figure out who that is."

"Got it, boss." Cho said getting up and Jane went with him.

"Watch him!" Lisbon called behind him.

"Rigsby, can you come see me in my office?"

"Yeah, sure boss." He said standing up distractedly.

"Wayne," Lisbon said shutting the door. He knew it was something serious. She never used his first name. "Sit down."

"What's this about?" He asked sitting down in a chair and watching as Lisbon sat on the edge of the desk in front of him.

"Jane has informed me that you and Grace got back together several hours before she was taken."

"Yes, ma'am." He said pulling on his tie like he always did when he got nervous.

"I've informed Hightower and she says not to worry about it until after we find Agent Van Pelt."

"Um, okay, look boss, I appreciate this, but I really need to look for Grace."

"I understand that, but Wayne, you have to face the possibility that she might be dead when we find her."

"But we have 46 hours; we _**WILL**_ find her in time." He said stubbornly.

"We might not." She said.

"I, uh, have to go." He said standing up so quickly that he pushed the chair backwards so hard that it topped over.

Lisbon silently pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "I promise you that I will do everything possible to find her in time."

He nodded and then walked out to the bullpen.

"I promise." Lisbon whispered again as she saw him walk to his desk in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to rigspeltforeverxx, rigspeltfan, veras333, celticgina, and leahxlol for the great reviews.

Sorry updates have been kinda slow and will probably continue to be slow, but we have two weeks left of school so I'm super busy with studying and projects, but after school ends you should get quicker updates.

I don't own anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Grace Van Pelt woke up shivering and drenched in sweat in the cold room. Her throat was dry. Her head spun as she sat up to look at the clock over her bed.

"What the hell?" She said. It had dropped from 46 hours to 3 hours.

"I see you're up." Red John said walking over from where he had been sitting reading a book.

Grace shakily raised the water bottle to her dry lips and took a drink.

"You know I didn't expect the sleeping pills to last that long, but-"

"You drugged me?" Grace said angrily looking at him.

"Of course, my dear girl." He said sitting on the bed beside her.

"Why?" She asked leaning against the wall and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"What else am I supposed to do with you? You know I'll probably kill you so I figured it would be a good way for time to speed up and I get to watch your beautiful blood run through my fingers.

"You're wrong. Wayne will find me." She said softly.

Red John snickered and stood up.

"I doubt it. I'll be back in a few hours." She watched the door close behind him and leaned against the cold wall whispering to herself, "He'll find me, he'll find me."

………

Wayne Rigsby sat at his desk glancing at the timer Lisbon had set up in the bullpen. Three hours. They had three hours.

They had found several leads, but they were all just the surface. All leading to the complex and intricate journey of finding the real lead.

"Well, Callahan was a dead end." Cho said walking into the bullpen and pulling several pieces of paper off of the bulletin board they had set up about the case.

"Sorry man." He said as he sat down at his desk across from Rigsby.

He nodded.

"Wait a minute." Jane said walking towards the stack of discarded papers.

"What?" Lisbon said following him.

"Ah! Here it is! The initials of person who is the original lead and the supposed dead end are both R.J."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Rigsby asked anxiously as he got up and came to stand with them.

"I'm saying that this wasn't a dead end at all. In fact Reggie Jenkins is the key to finding Grace in time."

"Okay, Jane and I will go pick him up. Then you two will search his apartment while we question him."

……

At the apartment Rigbsy looked around anxiously. They now barely had two hours.

"Hey, Rigsby!" Cho called from the bedroom.

"What?" he said walking towards the bedroom.

"Look what I found." He said holding up a key. "It was taped under the bed."

"Does it say where it goes?"

"Yeah, on the tag. U.S.P.S. Sacramento Headquarters. Only problem is that it doesn't say the number."

"It's okay, they can probably scan the key or something." Rigsby said before the two walked out.

……

"CBI!" Rigsby shouted as they tried to get through the dense crowd of people.

"Excuse me, ma'am, CBI." Cho said flashing his badge to the woman at the front desk who sent her current customer away.

"How may I help you?" She asked them.

"We need you to trace which mailbox this key belongs to and who it is registered to. As quickly as possible."

"Well, I need a warrant..." The woman said looking at them.

"An agent's life depends on it. Please." Rigsby said.

"Okay, it will take about half an hour."

Rigsby glanced at his watch as she walked away. They had about an hour and a half left.

…..

"Okay," the woman said coming back after 45 minutes. "The key is box 28323 and it belongs to Reggie Jenkins."

They quickly located the box and opened it. It contained some coupons, tabloid magazines, and a bill for a rental property about 45 minutes outside of Sacramento.

Rigsby quickly took the paper.

"I have to go now!" he called to his Cho as he left. "Call Lisbon and tell her to send backup."

"Okay." Cho said.

As he watched Rigsby run off and quickly drive off her knew how close they were cutting it and hoped that they wouldn't be cutting it too close.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to rigspeltfan, rigspeltforeverxx, veras333, leahxlol, and celticgina for the great reviews.

I don't own anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Grace Van Pelt watched as the timer above her hit zero.

"Times up." Red John said coming in.

"No, please. They'll come." She said trying to scoot backwards.

"They'll be too late." He said as he came over to her and in one swift motion pinned her down on her back and strapped her down to the bed.

"No! Please don't!" She yelled starting to sob.

He brought the knife to her throat and started to cut.

When he was about halfway across her neck he heard something. He left the knife on the bed and went to go see what was going on.

He looked at the security camera and saw Agent Rigsby about to enter the building.

He turned and ran out the back door.

Wayne Rigsby kicked down the locked door. He saw the back door swinging shut. He also saw a metal door open to a smaller room.

"Grace! Grace!" He yelled as he ran into the room.

He ran towards her.

She looked up at him with frantic eyes. She tried to speak, but he had cut through part of her voice box.

"Shh, shh, you'll be okay, I promise." He said placing his hands on the cut on her throat.

Grace looked like she was about to pass out. He could see it in her eyes.

"No, no, no, babe, no. I love you. Stay with me. Stay with me."

He heard people coming in the door.

"Help! Help! In here!"

A few seconds later he heard people running down the stairs.

"He went out the back! I need help in here!" He yelled. He looked down at his hands. They were now soaked in Grace's blood.

"Oh God." Lisbon said as she came towards them and quickly took out her phone. "I need you to send EMS to 716 Morgan St. stat. Officer down, I repeat, officer down."

…………………………………………………………….

Really short I know, but there will be another update soon. Like tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that the update is really late, but the internet on my computer hasn't been working right for a while.

Thanks to rigspeltfan, veras333, and leahxlol for the reviews. Sorry to keep y'all waiting.

I don't own anything.

…

"Grace! Grace! Come on stay with me babe!" Grace heard Wayne's voice, but it sounded like his voice was muffled. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt so heavy that it was impossible.

"Grace." Grace heard. The voice was such a shock that it cause her to sit up and open her eyes.

But she wasn't in an ambulance or in a hospital bed. The pain was gone. Wayne was gone. She looked around and realized that she was sitting in the middle of the stage in her high school theatre.

"I'm right here silly." She heard the voice again. She looked right in front of her and saw the source of the voice.

"Reagan?" She asked in disbelief.

"You're not supposed to be here." Her younger sister said.

Grace looked at Reagan. She looked like she had the night she died. Their dad oversize white state football tournament T-shirt and pink pajama pants with her red curls loose and falling down her back.

"What do you mean? Am I… Am I dead?" Grace asked her little sister.

"No. At least not yet anyway." Reagan said

"But I'm going to die?" Grace asked.

"You might. Right now you're in limbo. And I am here to help you decide." Reagan said pulling her hair to the top of her head and fastening it in a high ponytail with an elastic from her wrist.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"Well, when people are attacked by someone else before their time, especially if their cops or something, they usually get to decide if they live or die."

"Well, wouldn't the obvious choice be to live?" Grace asked confused.

"Well, yes, but it wouldn't be the easiest. Here you'd stay like this. No pain, just with me. But if you go down there you'd be in a lot of pain, you'd have an ugly scar, you'd probably not be able to talk for a while. But you'd get a chance to live. To love." Reagan said looking at her with a glint in her eye when she said love.

"You know about Wayne?" Grace asked with a giggle.

"What do you expect? I gotta keep tabs on you. Make sure you're behaving."

"Oh, okay." Grace said as she absentmindedly threaded her fingers through her sister's.

"I miss you." Reagan said softly.

"I miss you too." Grace said softly.

She then motioned for Reagan to come over and she sat with her sister in her arms.

…

"What happened?" Jane asked as he came through the door with Hightower. But then he saw Lisbon and Cho talking quietly with worried looks on their faces and Rigsby sitting by himself, silent and covered in blood.

Lisbon and Cho walked over.

"Rigsby found her by himself. Red John had already cut her, so he had to let Red John go to try and save her. We came a minute or two later, but he had already escaped." Cho said.

"How is Agent Van Pelt?" Hightower asked.

"She's in surgery. The doctors said it's touch and go until they get her stable." Lisbon said. Jane noticed that this was a rare moment where she looked scared.

"It'll be okay." Jane said pulling Lisbon into a hug. At first she was stiff, but then she relaxed.

"Okay," Hightower said, "I need to go fill out some paperwork and get the medical expenses transferred to CBI. Let me know when she's out of surgery. We'll need a statement." Hightower said, but before she walked off she stood for a minute, her gaze lingering on Rigsby.

"You know I would've done the same thing. I'm not mad." Jane said coming to sit by Rigsby.

"What?" Rigsby asked looking up at him.

"If it had been someone I loved in that room. My wife, my daughter, I would've let Red John go to save them. I care about catching Red John, but I don't want Grace to die because of it."

"He cut her. She… she could still die." Rigsby said.

"But she could live." Jane said.

"Yeah." He said looking towards the OR doorway.

"I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. You guys want anything?" Cho said standing up. The hospital waiting room had way too many emotional people for his tastes and he felt kinda like he was drowning.

"Yeah, grab me a coffee." Lisbon said.

"And a tea for Jane." Cho said.

"Please." Jane said smiling at Cho.

"Hey, Rigsby you want anything?" Cho asked Rigsby.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Be back in a few minutes." Cho said before walking off.

"Excuse me, who's here for Grace Van Pelt?" A doctor said walking towards them in scrubs and takinga scrub cap off of his head.

"Me." Rigsby said standing up. "And them." He said pointing at Lisbon and Jane.

"Okay. There were some complications, but we were able to get her stabilized. Now she won't be able to talk for about a week and will most likely be left with a scar, but other than that she should be fine."

"I… uh… Wow," Rigsby said smiling widely and stuttering.

"He means thank you doctor." Jane filled in.

"I have to go call Hightower." Lisbon said.

"Can I see her?" Rigsby asked.

"You should be able to in about half an hour when the anesthesia wears off."

….

"You're not staying are you?" Reagan asked Grace. Reagan was currently leaning against the side of the stage and watching her sister pace back and forth.

"I can't. I'm finally really and truly happy for the first time since you died. I'm in love with Wayne. Completely and totally over the moon and I can't leave him the way you left me." Grace said looking at her little sister.

"Okay. I understand." Reagan said softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you, but I can't leave him and Mom and Dad and Michael and William."

"I understand. You don't have to be sorry. It's my own fault I'm here okay. It's my fault no one elses."

"Hey," Grace said walking over and pulling her into a hug, "It's okay. I'm here."

"Promise me something."

"Anything." Grace said noticing a tingly feeling coming over her. She knew she would be gone soon.

"Promise me that you'll live and love and live the best life anyone's ever had."

"I promise." Grace said.

"You're about to go back." Reagan said pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grace said.

And then she was gone from limbo.

…

Grace Van Pelt suddenly woke up. She hurt. Her throat hurt. Her head hurt, but she was alive. She tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Hi, Grace. I'm Dr. Little. I performed your surgery. You should be fine. You won't be able to talk for about a week, but other than that, you should be fine. I'll go inform the people waiting for you that you can have visitors."


	10. Chapter 10

So, this will be the last chapter. I might to an epilogue, so if you want one, write in your review that you want one.

Thanks to rigspeltforeverxx, rigspeltfan, and veras333 for the great reviews.

I don't own anything.

….

"Grace?" Wayne said walking into the room and coming to sit by her bed.

She smiled weakly at him.

"I love you, so, so much. I didn't realize how much until I almost lost you." He said stroking her face.

She smiled at him and pointed to the notebook and pen lying on the table on the tray attached to the bed.

She quickly scribbled on it. _I love you. And don't think I'm crazy, but I saw Reagan._

He took it back and read what she wrote. "What do you mean you saw her?" He asked handing it back.

_I mean I saw her. It was really weird. She said I was in limbo. Do you believe me?_

"Of course I believe you, Grace. If you saw Reagan, then that's what happened." He said kissing he on the forehead.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pressed it against her face.

Then the team walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lisbon asked.

Grace smiled weakly at her.

"She means she doesn't feel great, but she'll live." Jane said coming over.

"Grace, I am so sorry. I never meant to get you or anyone involved in my obsession with Red John." Jane said putting his hand on her shoulder.

_It's okay. It's not your fault._ She wrote and then showed it to him.

"Okay." He said smiling.

"Agent Van Pelt, I'll need a statement later and I also need to address the matter of you and Agent Rigsby. Now the two of you may remain together, but as I said before one of you will have to leave the unit."

"No, they won't." Jane interrupted pulling out a CBI rulebook.

"Excuse me?" Hightower asked.

"Well, the rule states agents of the same unit. It doesn't say anything about agents and consultants. So, basically what I'm saying is one of them get's transferred to another unit, but then come and work with us as a permanent consultant. It is a bit out of the box, but especially taking into account the ordeal Agent Van Pelt has been through I think you should make it work."

Hightower looked around contemplating this. "Okay, but you two better not make me regret this." She said taking her phone out and walking out of the room.

"We better go too. Forensics will be done by now." Lisbon said standing up. "Rigsby you can stay."

"Thanks boss." He said smiling at them.

"Get better, Grace." Jane said smiling and squeezing her foot at the end of the bed.

They watched everyone leave. After they left, Wayne leaned in and kissed Grace. "Never do that to me again."

She just smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some food, you want anything?"

_Ice cream. _She wrote.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said smiling and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

When he came back, Grace was asleep, but he noticed that she had written something in the notebook.

_Wayne,_

_I love you so, so much. I never doubted it for a second and now after I almost died I know I will never love anyone else as much. You have made me become a person I thought I could never become. Some distant, but unattainable extension of myself. Ever since I was little I believed that everyone had one person out there you're meant to fall in love with. The person who is the love of your life. You're mine. I love you, Wayne._

_Grace_

"I love you too, Grace." He said smiling and kissing her before sitting down and eating.


	11. Epilouge: Five years later

Five years later!

Thanks to versa33, rigspeltfan, Rigspelt Shipper, rigspeltforeverxx, and leahxlol for the great reviews!

I don't own anything!

…...

"Wayne?" Grace called as she opened the door to the house and went to put the bags of groceries on the counter.

"In the bathroom!" he called back.

She walked into the master bathroom and started to speak, "I couldn't find those yogurts you like, so I… What are you two doing?" She asked as she saw her husband and three year old daughter sitting in a bubble bath in their swimsuits.

"Daddy's giving me a bubble bath!" Her daughter, Kayleigh, said excitedly as she put a stack of bubbles on her father's head.

"Wayne, you understand the concept of a bubble bath right? You sit OUTSIDE the tub and she sits in the bubble bath, no swimsuits involved." She said laughing as she leaned against the bathroom counter.

"Relax, Grace. We're almost done. Right, Kay?" He asked tickling his daughter.

"Right Daddy!" She said nodding her head.

"Okay," She said laughing and walking to the bathroom across the hall and then went to her daughter's room to get her pajamas.

"Mommy! I'm done!" Kayleigh yelled standing up in the bathtub.

"Okay, come on out, but be careful, you two spilled water everywhere." She said putting the pajamas on the counter and opening the towel.

"Mommy?" Kayleigh asked as Grace slid off her swimsuit and dried her off before starting to put her in her pajamas.

"Yes, Kay? She asked grabbing the hairbrush to brush out her daughter's red curls.

"Daddy said that the baby in your tummy is a boy. Can we send him back and get a girl instead?" She said poking her mother's six month pregnant belly.

"Kayleigh Reagan Rigsby!" She exclaimed laughing and glancing at her husband who was still sitting in the bathtub. "You cannot send your little brother back." She said pretending to be serious.

"Oh, okay." She said looking at her mother's tummy.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." She said picking up her daughter and bringing her over the side of the tub. "Kiss Daddy good night."

"Night Daddy!" She exclaimed after giving him a messy kiss on the cheek.

"Night, sweetheart." He said smiling at her.

After Grace walked out he sat in the bathtub thinking. The nightmares that Grace used to have about her kidnapping had recently stopped entirely. She had stopped refusing to leave the bedroom at night alone. She stopped checking all the locks including on the windows before going to bed. Except for the scar that was left on her neck, they had finally started to forget. He still had that note. He kept it in his desk at work and when she had a day off or she got dragged into a Cyber Crimes, where she technically worked, but was a permanent consultant for the team, meeting he would take it out and read it.

"You're still in the bathtub?" She asked laughing and walking into the room. He noticed that she had changed onto her pajamas.

"Yes, it is very relaxing." He said laughing as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Okay." She said laughing.

"Wanna come in?" He asked.

"Wayne, I am six months pregnant. You don't get dirty bubble bath sex when I am pregnant."

"Grace, I didn't ask that." He said laughing as he sat up and put his arms around her waist and started to pull her in.

"Wayne! You're getting me wet!" She said squirming.

"And now you're soaked." He said as he pulled her all the way in.

"Wayne!" She said laughing and then stopping as their son started to furiously kick her. "The baby doesn't like water." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"No, the baby is trying to swim." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, okay. That makes perfect sense." She said laughing and kissing him.

"I love you." He said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She said softly before placing her head on his shoulder and dragging her fingers along his chest.

"Grace?" He asked a few seconds later and noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so, so much."


End file.
